


Welcome to the Five Nights at Freddy's Experience

by Night1514



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cussing, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night1514/pseuds/Night1514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for the new horror attraction in town isn't so bad. Flashing lights and a spooky atmosphere is nothing. Everything was going just fine for the new guard...and then they introduced a real animatronic to the attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this is a thing now. I wanted to do two, but..yeah..11 animatronics and 1 human being to handle...not happening. So, I skipped right over FNAF2 and went straight to FNAF3. I really liked how the first chapter came out and I hope you all like it as much as I do. Sorry for any formatting problems  
> Also for this one story, I've put some 'Easter eggs' you might recognize a few lines from some FNAF songs out there. This one in particular (as well as the title of the story) has the first and second intro verses for the song 'Run Run' by ChaoticCanineCulture on youtube. You'll see what I mean. But enough of me ranting. Let's get to the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the future animatronic, the mentioned lyrics or Phone Dude. I only own the manager and my boyfriend owns the security guard (It's his police cop OC that we made a security guard for the sake of the story..cause I demanded it)

|Five Nights at Freddy's 3|

|Prologue|

As my breathing continued to come out in panicked gasps, I pulled up the maintenance panel on the tablet and saw that the ventilation system was out. I had to keep repeating to myself that these were just hallucinations from the lack of air...that or this place was really starting to get to me. I wouldn't be surprised...this was my fifth night here, after all. The fifth night and I was still wasn't used to anything here. The hallucinations weren't so bad...it was the animatronic the Scavenger found and placed in this stupid horror attraction. I'll have to remember to shake that guys hand for a job well done and then punch him in the dick for putting me through this!

Hearing a few noises from the air vents, I turned back to the camera and changed it to the air ducts just in time to catch the golden bunny animatronic looking at me from Camera Thirteen. I made sure to tap the icon twice (probably a lot more since I was freaking out) and closed the vent so it wouldn't get to me.

How did I get this crap job? I mean...it was fun, in the beginning. That was before this broken down animatronic was introduced to the attraction. I was so naive that night...thinking it was just a statue that looked like the real thing...

I still remembered the first night when it wasn't around...that night was so simple.

|Welcome Back|

"Wow ah...you guys really went all out over the weekend, huh?" I looked over the newest addition to our little town.  _'Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction'_ is what it was called. It was almost like a haunted house in a way. It was based off those murders that happened long ago at this old restaurant called  _'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'_  and after doing a bit of research, the owner of the attraction found out that two of the restaurants were actually located within the town. The restaurant where the horror attraction took place was a lot older than the more 'recent' ones. This one being under the name  _'Fredbear's Family Diner.'_  I remember coming here last Friday for a small test. They had me sit in one of the rooms, just guarding the place. It wasn't too hard, actually, even without the cameras set up yet. To be honest, I almost fell asleep.

The manager gave a laugh at my statement with a slight shrug "Well, you have to remember when we found the place, it was already broken down and in disrepair. All it took was to get some electrical equipment working, find some props and set the mood of a haunted house. I actually have one of my guys still looking through these boarded up back rooms for an animatronic or anything salvageable. Hopefully, he manages to find one" he stated. I couldn't help but get a little nervous at that "I-I don't know about that...what if the rumors are true? You know, about them stuffing you into a suit?"

"Well, if that happens, you don't really have anything to worry about. We don't have any full mascot or animatronic-like suits of these characters. Just heads, and torsos. Nothing more, nothing less. If something did try to stuff you into a suit, you'd still be able to run away" The manager tried to reassure me in a joking manner. I thought about it for a moment before giving a nod in agreement...and what are the chances that they'll even find a real animatronic and get it working?

"Now, let me show you to your new office" with that being said, the manager led me inside. I winced a bit from the loud screech the hinges gave as the front door to the restaurant was opened. The manager groaned in annoyance "I thought I told them to fix that. Their excuse is that it adds to the atmosphere, but the least they could do is oil the hinges so it won't be so loud. Hopefully, you won't be able to hear it from your office. It's by the back exit" As I followed the manager, I looked over the place just taking in the atmosphere. It really felt like a haunted house now...or well, an old abandoned haunted restaurant...which it, technically, was. It looked a lot different from when I was first here.  
  
There were wires, tubes, some kind of fabric and dingy little lights hanging all over the place; the lights giving the restaurant this yellowish green glow. We went pass a few of the mascot heads that were rigged with lights inside them and set to light up at small intervals. There was even a section that had a few old-styled arcade games. Some of them were working, but they only showed a blue screen, not surprising really. We even walked pass this hallway that had paper dolls hanging from the ceiling and a bunch of presents in the corner of the floor...I wonder if they found those in the restaurant as well or were just trying to make the place seem as 'kid-friendly' as it did in the past...there were even child drawings of the old animatronics along the walls of the place. On the way here, the manager had told me the drawings they found were authentic, but he wasn't too sure about the heads and bodies of the suits they found.

By the time we reached my new office, I had already managed to map the place out. The first office they had me in was at the front, so I never got to see the whole place before. "Here you are. Your new home away from home" the manager said as we walked in. It was pretty roomy actually. The ceiling had a single light bulb, a few wires and tubes hanging from them (like the rest of the place), a few kid drawings along the wall and two of them on the huge window in front of my desk. The desk itself was kind of large. There was a tablet right in the center of it, a phone, a working desk fan and it even had these three little figurines of the original animatronics I've been hearing so much about and...a soda? "Um...who's soda is that?"

"Probably one of the guys. You can throw it away if you want, but knowing them, whoever it belongs to might come back for it." the manager answered. I gave a shrug and continued to look around. There was a vent on the far right wall and in the corner next to the entrance of the office was an old box...filled with more animatronic heads? These ones looked a lot different than the ones I've seen throughout the attraction though.

The manager must have noticed me giving the box a scrutinizing look because he chuckled quietly next to me "Don't worry about that box. My guys found those things at the second restaurant on the other side of town. Said the pieces there looked too...childish. Nothing we could use for a horror attraction, so we just scrapped them in the box and set it here in the office. They're supposed to come by and set the box in storage, but if you want, I'll let you keep it in here for your shifts" Well...the contents inside did look nice...and they kind of brightened up this gloomy place. "I'll think I'll keep it here for now"

"That's the spirit. I know this place can probably get to some people after a while. Hell, one of the workers that helped set the place up says he saw something while working on the lights. Almost fell off the ladder. Who knows? Having that box of brightly colored parts could do you some good" the manager replied as he ushered me over to the desk.

"Try to get settled in. This is your real first night and no one really knows what we're doing to this place. We still get some teenagers coming by to vandalize and ruin everything. Your job is to make sure whoever wanders in wanders right back out. If they manage to touch or destroy anything, let us know and we'll see if it's fixable" He explained. I smiled and nodded, showing that I understood before glancing down at the tablet on the desk "And what's this for?"

"Oh right, I meant to tell you. My best guy, practically my second-in-command on this thing, he's going to call you before your shift starts. He'll tell you everything you need to know. I made sure to tell him to call right at eleven-thirty. No earlier and no later, but don't be surprised if it's a little later" he answered. I couldn't help but laugh at that and nodded once more. "I understand, sir"

"Good. Hey, wanna hear the intro I have for when the attraction opens up?" the manager suddenly asked. I was surprised by the sudden request, but smiled and gave another nod. Couldn't hurt could it? Besides, it was nice to have someone else around before my shift started and I would be alone. The manager gave a cheerful grin before he straightened up and gave a slight cough to clear his throat. I almost laughed at that.

 _"Let me welcome you, newcomer, to your job. If you listen you'll survive this. I believe that you can overcome the terrors that you'll see here. The puppet's watching, always stalking. Be careful, now"_  and with that, he took a bow. That time I laughed "Well, what did you think?"

"It sounds great, sir." I replied, obviously making his day as he gave me a cheerful smile. "But, why are you introducing them to the place as though they're going to work here?"

"Well...it's still a work in progress. Trust me, it'll sound a lot better and make more sense the next time you hear it." He answered before glancing down at his watch. "Ah, it's almost time for your shift. Well, I won't hold you up any longer. I'm going to lock the doors this time and hopefully that'll make your night a lot easier. I'll be back at six in the morning to let you out. Have fun, Wade, and good luck"

With that said, the manager left, leaving me with a clear view of the Freddy costume outside the office and walked out the backdoor. Hearing the hinges screech on that one as well, I laughed at hearing him groan at the sound before he closed the door and locked it in the process. I gave a sigh as I picked up the tablet and looked it over. I was able to find the power switch and pressed it. The screen turned on with a small flash and on it displayed two tabs. Both of which just said 'Click' although the tab on the left was in yellow and the tab on the right was in blue. I wasn't touching anything until that guy called me.

So, I sat there at the desk waiting til eleven-thirty for the call...but it didn't come until my shift started at exactly twelve.

It scared the crap out of me, honestly. I was just listening to the lights around the building give that somewhat annoying buzzing noise and then suddenly the phone rang. It was sudden, loud and echoed throughout the place. I had to wait a moment for my heart to stop beating rapidly in my chest before I answered it on the third ring. "H-Hello?"

 _ **"Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise, it'll be a lot more interesting this time"**_  the guy answered on the other line. I wanted to tell him that he was late in his call, but decided against it. The voice sounded familiar and knowing this one, he probably wouldn't listen to me. Best to just let him talk.

_**"We found some-some great new relics over the weekend and we're tracking down a new lead right now. So-uh...let me just update you real quick, then you can get to work."** _

"Um...alright...?" was all I could reply back before going back to listening.  _ **"Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Yeah, you've officially become a part of the attraction. You'll be starring as...the security guard!"**_

Really? I wouldn't have guessed.

_**"So, not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, you know, make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic, I think"** _

Oh, joy...I get to see horny teenagers try to bang each other in the attraction. Suddenly, this job was losing it's charm. Slowly, but surely.

_**"Uh...now, let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think might be authentic...then again it might be another crappy cosplay. We found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though so, watch the fingers."** _

Good to know. Note to self: keep any kind of appendages away from the fan with rapidly spinning blades.

_**"Heh-uh...right now, the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights...spooky props. I honestly thought we would have more by now. If we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to dress you up in a furry suit and make you walk around say "Boo...!" Hehe"** _

Please let them find something before next week. I can't be a security guard and the main attraction for the attraction.

_**"But you know, Like I said we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was like, an extra room that got boarded up or-uh...something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. For now, just get comfortable with the new set up. Um...you can check the security cameras over to your right with the click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams"** _

I was quick to pick up the tablet and pressed the blue tab. Just as he said, I was looking at the attraction through one of the cameras. Camera two, to be exact. Nothing interesting there. There were also two extra tabs which were named 'Play Audio' and 'Map Toggle'. Pressing the second button took me to the vent cams. What interested me were the five green dashes over the vent tubes. I looked at them for a moment before tapping it and a notice suddenly came up, reading  _'To seal a vent, double-tap the vent cam button'_  Huh...that's strange...why would I want to seal a vent? Best not to think about it right now.

_**"Then over to your left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. You know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh, so in trying to make the place feel vintage, we may have overdone it a bit. Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah...I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-That's the real risk."** _

Still losing it's charm...

_**"Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'"** _

Another nice thing to know as I pulled up the maintenance tab after closing out the camera panel. It was a black screen with green words as stated:

 _'System Restart  
_ _Menu >>>_

  * _audio devices_
  * _camera system_
  * _ventilation_
  * _reboot all_
  * _exit'_



For now, I clicked on exit. I didn't need it just yet.  _ **"Okay, keep an eye on things and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night."**_

"Ah um..alright, looking forward to it" And with that, we ended the call. I checked my watch and saw that it was four'o-clock already. I only had to be here until six! Either that was the longest phone call ever or this night was going by fast. I didn't think much of it as I went back to the camera tab and started looking around the place. Nothing new, nothing different. For the rest of the night, I just watched the Freddy head light blinking at me from camera two. By the time I realized it was six in the morning, I had heard some keys at the back door and the familiar (albeit slightly annoying) sound of the door hinges, signaling that the manager was here and my shift was over. Well...that night wasn't interesting at all.

"Hey, kid. How'd your first night go?" he asked as I gave a stretch in the chair. "Well, your guy called a little late, but by the time he got me up to speed with everything it was already four in the morning." I answered. The manager sighed and shook his head "I'll be sure to tell him to call earlier then. Wouldn't want him calling while you're watching the place. You might miss something" Or I might miss nothing, but I didn't say that out loud. "Well, you did good for your real first night. The place still looks the same so far, but we'll give it a thorough look around, just in case you missed anything. Not that I'm doubting you"

"I understand. Same time tomorrow, right?"

"Same time tomorrow. Want me take you out to your car?" the manager offered, but I declined with a shake of my head "I'll be fine. I'm sure the whole town is still asleep and the parking lot is only two inches away from here" the manager chuckled and nodded "That is true. Well, try and get a good sleep. We're hoping to find something good today in those back rooms. Who knows, if we do find an animatronic then your next night will definitely be more interesting"


	2. Night Two: Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Chapter 2, night 2. I hope I did good with the hallucination. Tips and advice are welcomed, but not flame. Also...has anyone been watching the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 playthroughs? I've been watching Mark play it and my Primus! Foxy got me twice with that stupid in closet jumpscare x_x Anyway, enjoy chapter two. Any errors and formatting problems will be dealt with in an orderly fashion
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the animatronics mentioned, Phone Guy or Phone Dude. I only own the manager and my boyfriend owns the security guard. The title for this story comes from the song title 'Not Alone' by Sayonara Maxwell

|Not Alone|

"Thank God they finally managed to fix the hinges. I swore if I heard that noise again, I would fire someone" I laughed a little at the manager's words. True enough, the back door hinges weren't as noisy as they were the last night we were here. Although, the same couldn't be said about the front door just yet since they haven't been checked. The doors still gave some form of a screech, but it wasn't as loud and annoying as before.

"Alright, kid. This is your second night. How are you feeling? Excited?" he asked and I nodded in response "Your guy told me that he promised to have something new for me tonight. So, I can't wait to see it" I answered aloud. The manager gave a smile "Just remember to keep a keen eye on those cameras. No teenagers to come in and vandalize the place" he reminded me.

"Of course, sir. I'll be sure to chase away anyone that manages to get in"

"I'm sure you will. I have faith in you after all. I'll be back at six to let you out again. Good luck and goodnight" the manager replied. We went our separate ways after that. Me, heading to the office while he made his way out and locked the door. I got comfortable in the desk chair and greeted the little animatronic figurines at the desk. Taking a quick glance down at my watch, I saw that my shift was about to start. It was eleven fifty-nine when I got the call.

I couldn't help but shake my head. The guy was late with his call again. Maybe he was just bad with timing. However, I just shrugged it off and answered "Hello?"

_**"Hey man-Okay, I have some awesome news for you!"**_  came the voice from the other line, his voice held barely contained excitement. Hopefully, this night will be as interesting as promised.  
 _ **"First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes!"**_ Really...? That was it?

_**"Dude, these are like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man"**_  Oh yeah, real legit. Have them walk through while hearing some guy explaining how the place works. That didn't seem scary to me at all. Just...boring.

_**"But I have an even better surprise for you and you're not gonna believe this-"**_ More training tapes? An actual costume from the restaurant? Not a fake?

_**"We found one. A REAL one"** _

"Found a real...what?" before he could answer my question, I heard something in the background from his end of the call. I probably would've missed the noise if I wasn't paying attention.  _ **"Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh...well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I-I'm sure you'll see it."**_  How can I see it if I don't know what it is?

_**"Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that we found! Talk to you later, man!"**_  with that, I thought the call would've ended, but instead, I heard something being clicked as a new voice filled the other line.

**"Welcome to your new career as a performer slash entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle slash climb into slash climb out mascot costume"**  You've got to be joking me. I thought he was going to play it over the speakers, not over the phone. I groaned inwardly and pressed the speaker button on the phone while putting down the receiver. I should've hung up, but...I would like to know more about this place. Maybe these stupid training tapes will help in that, but while the recording was going. I should really be watching the place. So, I picked up and turned on the tablet. Pressing the blue 'Click' button, the screen changed to the default first camera which was camera two. Nothing there. Nothing on camera three. Nothing on camera seven...or one...or four..or te-...wait a minute-what the hell is that?

**"Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So, please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents slash injuries slash death slash irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur"**  the voice continued.

I ignored it for the moment...well, I tried to until I heard all the possible deaths the suits could cause. I looked at the screen for a moment and did a double, no, triple take on what I saw in camera ten. There, in the corner of the wall near the front exit was some...thing? I could barely make it out thanks to how dark it was and the red glow from the exit sign wasn't helping. I probably would've missed it if not for the white dots glancing up towards the direction of the camera. I couldn't really tell what it was though...was that the thing the guy wanted me to see? It was just another suit, right? Nothing different about it except for the added effect of the eyes. At least it didn't have another flashing light in its head. Well, it was nothing to worry about. They probably just put it at the front exit to scare people when they first walked in. I gave a shrug and continued through the cameras while listening to the recording.

**"First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sound they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment slash crowd-pleasing value"**  Go to where the noise is, huh? My attention turned to the little button that said 'Play audio' and a thought appeared in my mind. What the hell? It couldn't hurt, could it? I pressed the button while on camera nine and heard a child voice ring through the attraction merely saying 'Hi~'

Okay, that was kind of adorable. I wonder if they set that up already knowing about this mechanic of the animatronics...that or they just thought it would be authentic, but it was just cute.

**"To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"**

"I'm the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" I repeated with a shake of my head. As the recording ended, I was the one to hang up the phone just in case it played again. I really didn't want to hear that again. Once that was done, I lent back in my chair a bit and pushed it back away from the desk, taking the tablet with me. I flipped through the cameras, seeing nothing in particular. I decided to go back to camera ten to see how our newest addition was doing, but when I checked the corner of the exit...it wasn't there.

"Oh my God, don't tell me someone stole it already" I mumbled with a glare as I rapidly went through the cameras to see if I saw anyone else in the attraction. When I got back to camera nine, I nearly dropped the tablet. I pulled the screen closer to my face to try and get a better look. Near the back of the hall was that costume that was just at the front exit. What made it slightly creepy was that it was still looking towards the camera. That was...unexpected. Was this thing another costume or a statue of an animatronic or something? Wait...it moves around? That wasn't right...or is one of the workers still in here and just trying to give me a scare by moving it from place to place? I rolled my eyes and put the tablet in my lap  _'Yeah yeah. Very funny and original. Pick on the new guy'_  I thought. Shaking my head, I glanced back down at the tablet and this time I did drop it. What I saw on the screen scared me and I placed my hand over my rapidly beating heart. I took a moment to calm down before glancing down at the device once more. Still on camera nine, the statue (or costume) was there...only this time, it was directly in front of the camera...a little off to the left, but still staring directly back at me.

Okay, if this was a trick...it was a damn good one. I sighed quietly and picked up the tablet, looking it over to make sure I didn't damage anything. When I looked back at the screen, the thing was gone.

Okay, now where did it go? Flashing through the cameras once more, I made sure to look closely since whoever was pulling this trick kept the statue...or whatever it was (I'll just call it a statue) in the dark. When I got to camera ten, I paused. What the fuck is that? There was something in the camera staring back at me. It wasn't that statue, this was different. Its eyes were bigger and didn't glow like that other thing...and it looked kind of dirty or...old. Alright, that's it. This joke has gone on long enough. I put the tablet down and immediately regretted it as the thing that was staring at me in the camera, was suddenly in front of me. I tensed up. It was some kind of person...a kid it seemed. It was short...on the round side, very dirty with bright white glowing eyes and giving me this very unsettling smile. I didn't even have a chance to say anything to it as it suddenly lunged at me, opening its mouth wide with this loud hissing yell. I kid you not, that must have been the girliest scream that I've ever done. The thing fucking hissed at me or something! I fell back in my chair, but suddenly it was gone without a trace. There was an alarm blaring and the room was flashing red. I ignored it for the time being in favor of panting quietly with my hand back over my chest before I finally found my voice.

"What the fuck was that?!" The alarm continued to blare and my vision was fading in and out. I was still panting as I picked up the tablet with shaking hands and turned it to the maintenance panel. Next to the ventilation icon were red letters that read 'error.'

I was quick to tap the button to reboot the ventilation. It took a few seconds before the error message disappeared, the alarm went off and the lights stopped flashing. My heart was finally starting to calm down as I lent back in my seat. Seriously though, what the fuck was that!? There was no way that was a part of this prank. What I saw...was that because the vents went out? Just like what that guy told me? But...the ventilation weren't out at the time...There were so many questions that I had now. Wait, these questions will have to be saved for another time. Changing the tablet back to the camera, I did a slightly slower scan over the place, still looking for that statue. I found it on camera eight...at least who was pulling this prank was slow moving. The light in the Chica mascot head was on and I was able to get a good look at the thing now, barely. It was at the end of the hall, practically in a blind spot, but I could make it out. That thing was...creepy, from what I could see. It looked broken down and- the camera went to static. Great, just great. I wasn't having problems with this thing at first...I went to the maintenance tab to see if something was wrong with the video, but no error message came up.

That was strange. I just shrugged it off and went back to the camera. Still on camera eight, my heart did a small back flip in my chest and I gave a bit of a jump, just enough for me to tighten my hold on the tablet in my grasp. Sighing in annoyance, I looked back down at the camera. The statue was much closer this time. Not as close as it was when it was staring directly at me in the camera nine, but just enough for me to get a better look at this thing. The light in the mascot head was off now, but I was still able to make out some features and details. The statue was, indeed, broken down and in near ruin...it had this creepy smile on its face and...did it have bunny ears? I put the screen closer to my face to see if that would help in my curiosity to see what this thing was.

"See something suspicious, kid?" The sudden question scared me out of focusing and I flung the tablet out of my hands. I was quick to realize my mistake and scrambled to get the device as it flopped around in my shaky grasp before I was finally able to get a descent hold on it. I sighed quietly and glanced over at the door to see the manager giving me a nervous smile "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"What? Pfft-I wasn't scared. You just...caught me off guard" I mumbled with a glance in a different direction.  _'Wait a minute-!'_  Remembering what I was looking at, I turned back to the cameras...to see the statue was gone...or well, whoever was moving it around probably put it back in its place.

"How did it go tonight? Any problems?"

"Ah...nothing really. The ventilation went out...and I think one of your guys is playing a prank on me" I answered while pulling the chair back up to the desk and setting the tablet down. "What do you mean? No one should be here after twelve except you" the manager replied back, a skeptical expression on his face. "That doesn't seem to be the case. I got the call and well, he said that the news was you guys found a 'real one.' He didn't tell me the rest, but when I went to the front exit camera, I saw this thing. I couldn't tell what it was, it was against the wall so I just assumed it was another costume. But when I switched to the camera near the front exit hall, it was there instead. So...it's either a very broken down mascot costume, or a statue of some kind" The manager listened to me explain as he put some thought into my words. It took a moment, but then he made this look of surprise before he gave a chuckle "So, he didn't explain to you what it was then?"

"Ah...no. He just told me it was something real and then left me with this 'great audio' they found" I answered. The manager laughed and shook his head while leaning on the entry way to the office "Then I guess I'll be the one to explain. You see, Wade, we were able to finally get in those boarded up rooms early morning yesterday. What we found back there were some more broken down arcade games and what we thought was another mascot costume. One closer inspection, however...it was made from a different material than the others, more broken down and...it had traces of an endoskeleton inside." I listened and looked at the manager in a mixture of surprise and fear. "S-So...that means that-"

"Yup. We found a real animatronic"


	3. Night Three: Salvaged

|Salvaged|

I still couldn't seem to wrap my head around it. They found a real animatronic...a real working and walking animatronic! Not only that, but they left it in here with me! What if the rumors were true and that thing was going to try to stuff me in a suit? I mean, yeah, there weren't really any full mascot costumes with a possible robot or...whatever it was inside them that made them move...but still, the thought itself was terrifying. I still never got a good view of what it was either. All I knew was that it was some kind of bunny because I saw the ears the last night I was here, and it was in horrible condition...how they got it to work had to be some kind of miracle or something. The thing was so broken down, I was surprised it could move around the attraction without making some kind of noise. Speaking of the new addition to the attraction, I was currently watching it through camera ten once more. Two more minutes til my shift really started and the thing was just standing there next to the exit furthest away from me. It wasn't looking at me or anything, but its eyes were open and just gazing off somewhere...that thing was, seriously, just creepy.  
  
The phone suddenly rang and I fumbled around with the tablet as it was jolted from my grasp when I suddenly jumped at the loud ring that echoed through the office. Once the tablet was in my hold and steady once more, I sighed and placed it down in my lap before finally answering the phone "Hello?"  
  
  


_**"For today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit handling techniques"**_  
You've got to be shitting me. I knew I was expecting a phone call, but what I wasn't expecting was the one 'answering' to be the voice recording from the training tapes. Did the guy seriously dial the office phone just to play the rest of these stupid recordings? Whatever...I should've hung up, but I didn't. Considering my current situation of dealing with a real animatronic, I wanted to learn more about what I was up against...kind of. So, it would probably be in my best interest to listen. Checking back at the camera, my hold on the tablet tightened as I tensed up.  
  
 __ **"When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak."  
  
** Right, got it. Animatronic and suit, learned that in the last recording. I tried my best to keep my focus on the recording, but my attention was fully on the animatronic that was staring back at me from camera ten. I could only see one glowing right eye staring back at me and...was that thing smiling? I mean, I couldn't really make it out, but I was pretty certain it was smirking...is that even possible? Then again...I saw it smiling last night when it was camera eight...Wait...why did the thing even move in the first place? The whole time I was waatching it, the thing hadn't moved an inch...so why now...? As I thought about it, I seemed to remember something from the recording last night...something about sound...these animatronics go to where they hear sound, right?

Is that the reason why? The phone ringing was probably loud enough to echo through the attraction, so maybe that caught this thing's attention...I said it at least twice and I'll say it again, this thing is, seriously, creepy.  
  
 ** _"Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks as moisture may loosen them and cause them to break loose"  
  
_** So, don't breathe inside the animatronic suits...got that too...why would anyone want to wear these things if we can't even breathe inside them?  
  
 ** _"In case of the spring locks coming loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out as to not ruin the customers_** _**experience"**  
  
_ Well...at least they care to not traumatize the kids with suddenly bleeding animatronic...couldn't help but wonder how things would turn out in a situation like that. Probably not good for anyone, especially the company itself.  
  
 ** _"As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics and is always off camera."_**  
  
That's...interesting, actually. Why didn't they have a camera in the safe rooms? You'd think they would just in case an employee tried anything shifty in them, like stealing or something worse than that...who knows? One of the employees could've been a pedophile and led a child or two in the safe room and no one would be the wiser...this was just...weird.   
  
__**"As always, remember to smile; you are the the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."**   
  
Assuming that was the end of the recording, the hung up the phone and gave a quiet sigh. Maybe I should listen to these recordings...it would be nice to learn more about the old pizzeria...the recording might tell me somethings that the internet knew nothing about. I pushed the chair away from the huge desk, taking the tablet with me as I went. I glanced back down at it and noticed that my new friend was gone. Just great...I started to randomly search through the cameras. When I came to camera nine, I gave a bit of a start and my heart skipped a beat or two.   
Staring back at me on camera nine was the animatronic bunny...it was much, much closer to the camera than it had been when it was staring at me on camera ten.   
  
The only thing I could see was the end of the hallway and then the shadow of the animatronic bunny with its glowing eye gazing back at me, this time it was the left eye instead...that's all I could see...I still found it strange that it could move especially since it moved while the establishment was quiet...I wonder...glancing at the 'Play Audio' button, I changed the camera back to ten and pressed the button this time hearing a child voice through the attraction saying 'Hi~'...it's still adorable. When I turned back to camera nine, the animatronic bunny was gone. I smiled a bit and turned back to camera ten...it wasn't there. My smile immediately vanished as I flipped throught the cameras, looking for the thing. Coming upon camera seven, where some of the arcade machines where being kept, I tensed up again.   
  
One of the arcades screens were on, but this one wasn't glowing blue like it usually would. It had this...face...? It was in black and white and two eyes were staring back at me...I'm getting tired of things giving me death stares. I just put it off as something the workers probably added while in the morning to give their customers a scare, because it sure as hell got me. I was so into staring at the arcade machine that I barely caught sound of something moving. I was quick to glance up and turn my head in the direction of the sound, to the left, but the moment I looked over there, something (I don't know what the hell it was) lunged at me and made the same hissing sound from yesterday!   
  
The thing like...walked or skated or something towards me! It's mouth was wide open and I barely caught sight of another set of teeth inside it and the eyes! They were glowing white just like the animatronic bunny and when it attacked me, it just vanished, but that didn't stop the girly scream from passing my mouth and my heart from stopping in my chest. Once I was able to form words and realize that the red flashing in the room was the alarm going off, again, I screamed 'What the hell was that?!"   
When the initial panic passed by, I panted as I turned to the maintenance panel of the tablet and saw that the ventilation systems were out again...just like last night. Why was I not notified about the vents going out before the hallucinations terrorized me into a near heart attack state?!   
  
I tapped on the error message and waited for the maintenance panel to tell me it was all fixed. When the red lights stopped flashing and the office quieted down, I knew the ventilation system was back to normal. I sighed and practically fell back in my chair. I reached up to wipe the sweat that had gathered off my forehead before remembering something...that animatronic bunny...fuck.   
  
Turning back to the camera, which was still on camera seven, I saw that the animatronic was in between the two arcade machines and glancing up at the camera...wait...was it always there? I think I would've noticed him, even during my panic at seeing that...face on the arcade screen. I groaned quietly and rubbed my hands against my face after I set the tablet down in my lap. This place was really starting to get to me. When I looked back at the camera, I saw that it went back with the words 'Video Error' in red up in the left corner. Remaining as calm as I could, I turned back to the maintenance panel and pressed the error message.   
  
I waited a few seconds before the message went away and turned back to the camera...to see that the bunny animatronic was gone. Groaning in annoyance I went through camera six...five...four...what the hell? What was that? It wasn't the animatronic rabbit, but there was...something hanging from the ceiling. It was dark, I could barely make it out...some kind of robot or something...with three eyes? That can't be right...when I tried to get a closer look at it, this sudden, loud static started to emit from somewhere.   
  
I jumped out my seat and dropped the tablet to the floor, glancing around in a panicked frenzy "What?! Why?! Who!!?" was all I could manage out at the moment as I looked for the source of the static. It wasn't coming from the tablet, it sounded like it was coming from outside the office. I turned my attention to the huge glass window in front of me and saw something peering over the bottom of the glass. Two pure white eyes gazing back at me as the static continued. What the hell was that thing and why was it making such a sound?! When I walked over to get a closer look, it suddenly went under the glass. I hurried over and look down, but there was nothing there...another hallucination? But...   
  
Going back over to the chair, I picked the tablet up from the floor. It was still on the maintenance panel, but the ventilation systems were fine. However, the audio wasn't. I'll worry about that later as I needed to check on the bunny animatronic. I changed back to the camera tab, still on camera four, and there it was.   
The light inside the mounted Foxy head on the wall was on and in the hall leading down, there was the animatronic bunny. He was peaking out from the hallway, looking up at the camera. It really was broken down and in ruins. If it could just stay there for a moment, I could get the audio systems back up. When I changed back to the maintenance panel, I heard the tell-tale sounds of the back door opening.   
  
When I glanced up from the tablet, I caught the manager just in time as he walked into the office. It was six o'clock already?   
"Hey there, trooper. How did it go tonight?" he asked. I sighed quietly and fell back into my seat "It was...eventful, to say the least. Ventilation error, audio and video went out, but...other than that...nothing much" I answered.  
  
  
The manager gave a laugh as he went over to me "Well you've only got two more nights before we officially open up. You're still going to be a part of the attraction as the security guard though, sorry about that"   
"It's fine, I don't mind"   
"Haha, that's good. We just might have a security guard costume just for the occassion too. Can't have you be a security guard while wearing casual clothing with just a badge that says you're the guard" he replied, making me smile a bit. "Oh ah...I've been meaning to ask you...that animatronic you found..is that thing....supposed to move around the attraction?"   
  
"Huh? Well, I remember last night you told me that you thought someone was in the attraction moving it around. Had the mechanic guy take a look at the animatronic and it seemed to have on some kind of free-roaming switch. He said he turned it off, but maybe there's some kind of malfunction with it. I'll have him look over it again. Where did you last see the animatronic?" "Um...camera four...I don't know if it'll still be there though" I answered, trying my best to hide my worry. I just didn't like the fact that thing had a 'free-roaming' switch or that it could not be working.   
"Thanks, Wade. Try and get some rest today before coming in. You look really pale and tired" the manager said, catching my attention as I gave a bit of a nervous laugh.   
  
"Do I really?...Guess this place is just starting to get to me now


	4. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to upload this title. I was working on other things, the wiki site was hacked, so yeah XP Anyway, I speed wrote this so, sorry if it's not as suspenseful or anything like my last chapters. Errors will be looked as closely as possible and this chapter's title comes from the song 'The Hunt' by MiaRissyTV on Youtube.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the security guard and the manager.

|The Hunt|

What the hell?! It was only twelve-ten and this thing was already on the move? I'm guessing that 'free-roaming' switch or whatever it was called still wasn't fixed...or maybe it was and this thing really could move on it's own. "No no...that would be silly. It's just an animatronic and nothing else...I just need to keep a closer eye on it because it's in free-roam mode...that's all" I tried to convince myself.

 _ **"There's been a slight change of company policy concerning the use of the suits-"**_  Oh right...nearly forgot that I answered the phone just moments ago..I was too busy going into an almost panicked state at seeing that thing move at such an early time. Alright, have to watch this bunny thing and listen to this new company policy about these suits.

 _ **"Um, don't"**_  Well...that was simple.

 _ **"After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits, temporarily, unfit for employees."**_...Huh...

 _ **"Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness slash relevance should be deflected"**_  Seriously?

 _ **"I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"**_  And with that I hung up the phone.

So, these...hybrid suits (that I suddenly decided to call them) were dangerous to be worn and they're just figuring that out after having an 'incident' at the other restaurant? They should've known about that beforehand and tried to do something to prevent it. Now, I'm not so sure that safety was this place...top priority. I was so deep into my thoughts that I hadn't even recognized that the animatronic bunny was gone from camera nine already.

I gave a quiet curse as I searched through the building, going in numerical order. When I got to camera seven, I was almost certain I would've missed the damn thing. There, just at the entrance of the room, I spotted a hand and a foot...this thing really liked to keep to the shadows.

I didn't want him getting any closer to me...so I changed back to camera eight and played some audio there. As the child-like 'Hi~' echoed through, I changed back to camera seven and saw he was gone. That must have worked! However, when I tried to go back to camera eight, I got a video error.

"Shit..." I changed to the maintenance tab and tried to fix it...but something caught my attention...something in front of the office window. I turned my head upwards so fast I was surprised I didn't get whiplash from that.

There was someone...some _THING_  walking outside the office...it seemed to be limping and...the silhouette was very familiar? It almost looked like...Freddy Fazbear himself. I wanted to get a closer look, but it suddenly ducked down under the window. Before I could get up from my chair to see if it was still there, the fucking thing was suddenly in my face, lunging at me with that same fucking hissing noise like the others!

I didn't even manage out a scream! That's how scared I was. The blaring alarm and the flashing lights hadn't registered for a long time and I just sat with my back firmly pinned to the chair, the tablet gripped tightly in my hands and probably a look of pure terror on my face before I finally managed to breathe in oxygen just to yell out "What the  _fuck_  is wrong with this place!?" and then a scream after that.

I was panting by the time I fully turned my attention back to the maintenance panel. With shaking hands I decided to fix the ventilation systems first and once the alarms and red lights stopped going off I focused on the video error that had already occurred. When everything was back in order, I took a moment to take in a calming breath. I know I was supposed to be watching that animatronic bunny, but after what happened, I needed a breather.

Once my heart was beating normally again, I changed the tablet back to the cameras. It was still on camera eight, but the bunny was nowhere to be seen...of course. Flipping through in numerical order once more, I found the animatronic on camera five. Christ, this thing moves quick! Hoping this would actually work, I changed to camera six and played some audio there. Hearing the childish laughter did bring some kind of ease to the situation. I flipped back to camera five and saw the bunny was gone. I prayed that this worked and moved to camera six...and there he was.

It actually worked this time. The animatronic was barely in sight, at the end of the hallway. I couldn't see its head, but I could make out the rest of his body just fine...and then something didn't feel right. I mean, sure I was glad that this audio thing actually worked, but something just felt...wrong. Ever since working at this place, I almost developed a sixth sense for this kind of thing. When something didn't feel right...I was usually correct. So, when I glanced up, I was half surprised and half not to see...another broken down animatronic in the office with me.

This thing...was in the office...with me...just standing there and staring back at me. All I could manage out was a stupid sounding "Uh..." before that thing lunged at me too! Oh, did I mention, it had the same loud hissing sound as the other hallucinations! This place was really getting to me. You'd think I'd be used to things just launching themselves at me, but I wasn't. It was always something new and this was no exception. I gave a yell from a mixture of fear, annoyance and frustration as I went back to the maintenance tab to fix the ventilation so that everything could quiet down and go back to that somewhat calm...but there was one problem...the uneasy feeling I was getting.

When the flashing red lights had turned off along with the blaring alarm, I took another glance up and dropped the tablet onto my lap. The animatronic bunny...he was right outside the office, standing in front of the window and staring back at me...smiling. Well...on a better note, I can finally get a good look at this thing.

It was so broken down and in disrepair that I was still surprised it was even functioning at all. Our tech guy must have been some sort of miracle worker. I couldn't tell if the suit was yellow or not because of the green lighting of the building, but he definitely seemed to be some kind of...dingy golden color. Wires and cross-beams were just showing everywhere on this thing. It's face showed a permanent smile, the material around it seemed to have...been torn off or something. One of it's ears was partially missing and its glowing eyes was just gazing back at me...not blinking.

I hadn't even heard when the back exit to the place suddenly opened...I hadn't heard the manager walk in until he spoke to me "Hey, kid, how did it-...what are you staring at?" I didn't give an answer...or at least a verbal one. I merely raised a shaking hand to point at the thing staring back at me from the office window.

"Oh fuck me, it's still moving around..." I heard the manager curse. "I thought I told that guy to fix it...he said he did, but...there must be some bugs or something still" he added, but I was still staring at the animatronic who was gazing back at me. I didn't know what it was about this thing. It might have been the appearance, the creepy atmosphere, but something really didn't sit well with me when it came to this thing. It almost felt like...it really wanted to hurt me...

I was pulled out of my thoughts and jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I glanced up, I noticed it was the manager...I, actually, forgot he was even here. "Hey...you okay, kid? You're shaking pretty badly" he asked with a worried expression.

"This night has been...not the best for me" I managed to answer, trying to keep my tone even...and failing. You could practically hear the fear in my voice and I mentally cursed at that. The manager looked me over and gave a quiet sigh. "I think this place is taking its toll on you...maybe you should take a break" he finally replied, but I gave a shake of my head.

"I'm fine, really. Just...need a good nights sleep is all...I can come back tonight. I mean, it's only the last night, right?" I answered. The manager seem to be thinking of something before he finally gave a nod "You're right. Tonight's your last night and after the weekend, we'll be able to open up..." he replied out loud before glancing over to the office window, seeing the animatronic was still there "And, again, I'll have the tech guy give another look over the animatronic. He said that there was nothing wrong with the roaming switch...and yet this fella should be at the front entrance while you're here...Might have it programmed to move using a remote control or something...Just to get it to sit still"

"Yeah...control" I managed out, looking back at the thing with its unblinking, unmoving gaze.

I could only pray that the tech guy would get this thing fixed so it could stop terrorizing me...or do something worse than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But 2 more chapters after this.  
> Springtrap is getting closer...I wonder if the security guard will survive the night...


	5. Night Five: A Bitter End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween. I didn't forget about this, I just had troubles trying to write out the Marionette's appearance/hallucination. Also, as a Halloween gift, my boyfriend got me the FNAF value pack which comes with all four games, so now I can experience the horror for myself finally. I'm on night 4 in FNAF3 and Night 2 in FNAF XP
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. This is not the end, I promise ;D

|A Bitter End|

_**"This is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area.** _

_**Management has also been made aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances.** _

_**Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"** _

So that's this animatronics name...Spring Bonnie. It must have been an earlier prototype of that purple bunny that would hang at the end of the hallway. Speaking of the Spring Bonnie animatronic, he was staring back at me, up close and personal, in Camera nine. I refused to waver this time. This was my last night before the opening this Monday and I'm going to get that paycheck and live!

I wasn't going to fall victim to anymore hallucinations and this stupid bunny isn't going to be at my door. That much as I was going to make sure of.

I continued to stare back at the animatronic before the screen cut to static and he was gone. Not to worry though. I played the recording of the child as laughter rang through the attraction. Setting the tablet down just to make sure he didn't suddenly appear at my office door, I sighed in relief to see him not there and turned back to the screen to find him back in camera nine. Oh yeah, tonight was going to be fun for me because I have a strategy in mind. The screen cut to static again and the animatronic was gone, so I played another noise before the red texted letters came up on the screen saying 'AUDIO ERROR.'

Of, fucking, course.

I switched over to the maintenance panel and clicked on the Audio Devices tab as it started to repair itself. It took six seconds before I was free to go back to the cameras, but turning to camera nine showed no broken down yellow bunny. Well, I'm screwed.

I searched through every camera before my ears twitched slightly when I heard a feint banging sound...wait a minute...that sounded like it was coming overhead...Why would-

"...Fuck!" It's in the vents! I forgot about the vents! I fumbled around with the tablet, hands shaking as I pressed the 'Map Toggle' button on the screen...only to get a 'VIDEO ERROR.'

I cursed so loudly that it echoed through the attraction. I panicked and double-tapped the camera twelve lock, assuming he might have been in that one; hoping and praying he was in that vent. Changing back to the maintenance panel, I nearly slammed my finger down on the camera system button. That took another six seconds to finish and while that was fixing itself, I heard noise from the vents again. I cursed, thinking that I might have picked the wrong vent to seal it in and it was just coming this way. When I changed back to the camera, I looked at the twelfth one and saw the animatronic wasn't there.

Damn it! I listened out for anymore vent sounds, but there were none. When I looked around, there was no animatronic bunny at the office window or at my door...did I-..Did I get it right? When I switched back to the map, I was on camera six...he wasn't there. However, turning to camera seven, I caught a glimpse of two glowing eyes staring back at me along with a barely visible smile. I finally exhaled, not even realizing I had been holding in my breath. I can't believe I actually got that right just from a wild guess. I needed to get it as far away from me as possible.

I switched over to camera eight, just wanting to get him into the next room, but something in there caught my attention. There was some...thing standing at the end of the hall. It was tall...lanky...had this weird smiling mask on. What the actual fuck...? Then the monitor went black and the lights started to flicker, drowning the room in darkness before turning back on, repeatedly. There was also this annoying ringing in my ear and I could barely make out any sound. This caused me to panic and glance over at the door, but I was suddenly face-to-face with whatever was at the end of the hall in camera eight. It's white eyes were staring directly into my fear-stricken ones. I tried to look away from it, turn to look anywhere, but wherever I looked, those white eyes were staring back into mines. Even when I glanced down at the blackened tablet, those eyes were gazing back at me.

I began to panic, knowing that the Spring Bonnie animatronic was going to be here any minute when the lights suddenly stopped flickering and those eyes were gone. The tablet was back on, blinking the letters 'VENTILATION ERROR'...I'm not surprised. Damn vents would always mess up as soon as the hallucination would already start. I just couldn't help but wonder why I was having these kinds of hallucinations...of the old animatronics from the pizzeria's past...it was strange...

I heard the sound of the animatronic in the vents again during a ventilation error...good, I hope it suffocates.

Before changing to the maintenance panel, I turned to the ventilation cameras, checking through them all and finding him on Camera thirteen. I was quick to seal off the vent and upon hearing the sound that it was locked, I went to the maintenance panel to check the ventilation system and tapped on that to fix it...how much time has passed...?

Once the ventilation system was fixed, I turned back to the camera to see that it was ten minutes to six. Just ten more minutes to go. When I turned back to the attraction cameras, I expected the Spring Bonnie animatronic to be in camera five...but it wasn't.

Crap! Where did it go in just that short amount of time?! I checked every camera in the attraction before something in the back of my mind told me to look up...call it a sixth sense. When I glanced up towards the huge window in front of me, I caught something running by, a bit too fast for me to see what it was. I was in panic mode as I turned towards the doorway just in time to see something or some one move out of view "Oh fuck me..."

I was hesitant to look back at the screen, but when I did, I changed to camera one which was the camera right outside my door. When the screen cleared up from the short moment of static, I was greeted with one glowing eye staring back at me. I dropped the tablet to the ground and turned back towards the door and there it was. The Spring Bonnie animatronic was glancing back at me with that stupid smile on its face, its head peaking through the doorway. I was so dead! It was just waiting for me to look back at the camera, but I wasn't going to do that. I just stared back at it for who knows how long.

I had lost track of how many minutes I had before my shift ended, but hearing the sound of the backdoor opening helped me realize that I managed to survive the night...somehow.

"What the hell?! That's it, I'm firing our tech guy. I don't care if he said it's fixed or not, I can't have this thing moving around in this stupid free-roaming mode" the manager stated. I gave a nervous laugh as I continued to stare at the animatronic bunny, too afraid that if I looked away, even with the manager there, it would still kill me.

The manager thought it was weird of me to leave the office, still staring at the animatronic bunny and trying to get around it like it was some sort of wild animal, but then he said he couldn't blame me since it had been stalking me for four nights straight. He admitted that he would probably be scared of it too if that were the case. On the way to the parking lot, he graced me with my check and said he would give me a call by Sunday about the attraction's opening. Things needed to be done over the weekend and they would be working day and night so I wouldn't need to guard the place, which I was thankful for.

The next time I visit Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction would to watch kids get their socks scared off and teenagers making out in the corner...I was actually looking forward to it...anything to keep me from having to watch that animatronic ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter before the end. I apologize for any grammar errors through this chapter and the whole story XP  
> Until next time


	6. My Name Is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. This is the end. The guard survived and goes about his daily life as though nothing happened...per usual for these guards. I'm not going to do FNAF2 or FNAF4. So this is the end of me writing out the games.  
> Thanks for coming this far with me and I hope you enjoy the end.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the one animatronic. Merely the mentioned guard~

|My Name Is...|

_Where am I...?...And...why is it so dark?...This place seems...abandoned..._

Mice had taken over the place and I could barely see two inches in front of me. I could hear rain from outside and the feint sound of thunder before lightening lit up the building for a split second. I was confused...and scared...but I also felt...vengeful...why was I feeling this way? I looked around the darkened building...this place was unfamiliar to me...but I knew where I wanted to go.

I started to walk to my right and just continued straight from there. Up ahead, the exit was boarded up with no way out...and there were some things on the floor...are these...parts of the animatronics? The whole gang was on the floor, pieces scattered around near the entrance. There was no way out...going the other way was a dead end so I could only go to my left. Walking in there, I was suddenly blocked by these...children. They were transparent...grey...all had tears running down their eyes. When I looked over, I saw this guy, dressed in purple and looking at all of us in fear. Confused, I walked over to him, but he backed away from me. He was in a panic as he looked from the children, to me and then towards this thing next to him.

Looking in that direction, I saw it...the Spring Bonnie animatronic...it was just sitting there, lifeless. I took another step towards him, not knowing what he was doing or what was going on, but then he suddenly went over to the animatronic suit and quickly put it on. That thing...it was defective, wasn't it? So why was he putting it on?

I watched him as he stood up and started to laugh at me and the other children...that's when it happened. The spring locks came loose and the animatronic parts inside slammed down on the guy inside. Blood started to spill from the suit as the guy trembled and fell onto his knees, the animatronic's mouth hanging open. He then moved into a sitting position, blood just pooling around him as everything started to fade to black.

That guy must have died in the suit...he DID die in that suit. He was trapped in the spring loaded suit...He was...spring trapped.

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on the night stand which caused me to groan. What time was it? Glancing at my alarm clock, I saw that it was ten in the morning. Shit, that was probably my girlfriend texting me about our breakfast date...what was that dream about? That spring Bonnie animatronic...a person died inside it...Springtrap...was that why it was chasing after me? Was that thing possessed by the guy that died in it? Also...what was up with the children in there? Where those the kids that died all those years ago? I already had a headache and it was too early...why did I even have that dream? I tried to shake it off as I picked up my cellphone and texted my girlfriend before going about my daily routine.

I was straightening out my tie while rushing out the house and, not looking where I was going, I stepped on the newspaper. Giving a quiet curse, I leaned down to pick it up, seeing the attraction on the front page. It was only yesterday that I received the news from the boss...the place had burned down. Most likely due to faulty wiring like I was told on the first night. The newspaper must have worked fast to get this story out in time for today.

' **IT BURNS!'**  Was the headline of the small article.

' **Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!**

**A new local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burned down overnight.**

**Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring.**

**Very little was found at the scene. The few tems that were salvaged will be sold at public auction.'**  And next to the article was a picture of the little Freddy Fazbear figuring that was at my office desk. The picture made me smile a little...although...something did seem off about it...like there was something I was missing...I don't have the time to figure it out now, so I placed the newspaper on the little table beside the door.

It sucks that the place was burned down...maybe I'll head down to the auction when the day comes and buy something for my girlfriend. While I was researching the place, she was there and instantly fell for Bonnie...almost thought I was going to loose her to some animatronic bunny that no longer existed. Thinking about the bunny animatronic made me think about the spring Bonnie animatronic...I'll call it Springtrap from now on. When the place burned down, I never got news of what happened to it? I would never know if that thing burned in the fire, or if it was salvaged and would be sold at the auction. Guess I won't know until that day comes.

Funny thing is...I wouldn't be surprised if that thing actually escaped the fire on its own.


End file.
